


The Kids, They Ambushed Me

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, June Prompt Challenge, Water balloons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: What happens when you give children water balloons and the tactical skills of their mother?





	The Kids, They Ambushed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I’m back with another prompt challenge! (A day late because it’s me). This one will be a little different, I’m using sentence prompts from a list on Tumblr that I’ll link when I have a real computer, but the same rules still apply: one story every day for a month.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy another month of me!

It was finally a beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles, greatly appreciated by the residents after a two-week long cold snap (or at least as cold as it can get in California). Peggy and Daniel had a rare day off together, so while he went out and ran errands, she tidied up the house a bit, listening to her son and daughter play in the front yard together.

The sound of the water turning on caught her attention, so she peered outside to see her children with the hose, filling up some water balloons and a bucket.

“Don’t let the hose run too long, poppets, and don’t terrorize the neighbors with the balloons.”

Her eldest, Colleen, turned and looked at her. “We won’t, Mum.”

Satisfied, Peggy went back into the house and walked back to her and Daniel’s bedroom, determined to fold the pile of clothes that had been sitting there for a few days. About halfway through the pile, she vaguely heard a car pull up, and she smiled to herself before continuing with the clothes.

A few minutes later and Daniel hadn’t come back to greet her yet — come to think of it, she hadn’t heard the front door open. Curious, she stepped out of the bedroom, only to hear the door squeak open, and the distinctive sound of wet shoes squelching on the floor following it.

Coming around the corner, a snort escaped her at the sight before she put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Daniel stood in front of her, soaked, with bits of bright balloon stuck in his already curling hair.

She looked him up and down, seeking an explanation, and all he said was, “The kids, they ambushed me.”

Peggy’s shoulders shook as she tried to hold back her laughter by biting her thumb, and he attempted to glare at her, but the smile tugging at the edges of his mouth gave him away. “Stop it, I wouldn’t be laughing at you if you were in this situation.”

She held out her hand to stop him. “You’re right, I apologize.” She watched water drip onto the floor, forming a ring around his foot. “I must say, I’m a little proud of the children. They must get their tactical skills from me.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s just what we need, three tactical geniuses in the house.”

She threw her head back and laughed, and while her eyes were closed Daniel came over and pulled her into a hug. She tried to squirm away, protesting the wet embrace, but he managed to pin her to the wall. “You’re getting a piece of this, they’re your children too.”

She gave up, relaxing into his arms. “I’ll have to set a trap for them and show them what a real ambush looks like.”

He snorted, and she felt her shirt become soaked through. “Don’t teach them too many tricks, or we’ll never survive the teenage years.”

She shuddered at the thought, but regardless the thought warmed her body. Even when wrapped in her husband’ cold, wet arms, there was no place she’d rather be.


End file.
